


Accidental Adoption

by Fu_yu



Series: Dating Detectives: Non-Kira AU [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And accidentally has to take it back to Near, Animal Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Mello rescues a stray dog, Meronia, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu
Summary: After grabbing takeout for him and his boyfriend, Mello comes across quite the blood-boiling sight - a poor dog being harrassed by a group of street punks.Seeing his chance to do some good, Mello decides to intervene.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Dating Detectives: Non-Kira AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Accidental Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a shorter story, but it's an idea I'd had in mind for a while!

“Thank you for your patronage! Please come again soon!”

Mello gave a dismissive nod in response to the cashier as he took up the large brown paper bag in front of him, carrying it in the one hand as he made his way out of the KFC. He wasn’t the biggest fan of public environments, and considering he was just in the process of snuggling up to watch some movies with his boyfriend, to call him unhappy would be a gross understatement. But, nonetheless, the fool had forgotten to check the fridge before the two of them got too comfortable, so when dinnertime rolled around and he’d found the fridge was empty, he’d need to go out and make a trip to pick up some food.

After all, it was just a short walk away, and ordering delivery would’ve just made it unnecessarily expensive.

Traversing the streets, Mello began to make his way back towards his and Near’s shared apartment, letting the tantalising smell of the fried chicken fill his nose, almost making him want to steal a piece or two from the bag right then and there and just eat it. However, a sight just a small distance off caught the attention of the blonde punk. There appeared to be a small dog, possibly that of a shikoku, curled up on the sidewalk. And, to Mello’s horror, he’d watch as a small stone collided with the dog, joining a slew of other stones that had been thrown at the dog. From a nearby alley, a group of men laughed at the dog’s whimper, with one encouraging who Mello assumed to be the stone-tosser.

“Hear that?! C’mon, do it again! Again!”

As the stone-tosser picked up another stone and primed himself into a throwing position, he’d bring his hand back and fling it forward, tossing the rock directly at the dog. The rock would’ve hit, had it not been for the intervention of a gloved hand catching the stone mid-throw. Mello wouldn’t even give them a chance to react before he’d pelt the rock right back where it came from, striking the stone-tosser square between the eyes with enough force to send him toppling backwards and onto the concrete.

“What the fuck?!” called the supposed leader of the group of six - a man in a black backwards baseball cap - as he approached Mello, a pissed-off frown on his face. “The fuck’s your issue, blondie?!”

“My issue is, you’re attacking a stray dog. That, and I’ve had a shit night so far, so guess what? I’m gonna make that  _ your _ problem, now,” he’d say, gently shuffling the dog off to the side with his boot-covered foot, just to get him out of harm’s way.

The rest of the crew converged behind their leader, all seven beginning to slowly attempt to surround Mello, who simply kept his piercing blue eyes on the leader. When one of the gang members at Mello’s back took a swing, Mello sprung into action, turning and ducking under the swing to follow up with a swift kick to the back of the thug’s leg, dropping him down to the ground. He’d pivot onto the next thug, delivering a heavy slug across his jaw, followed by a knee to the stomach and a throw off to the side. With five standing, one struggling to his feet and another winded, Mello’s chances of winning this altercation just seemed to get better.

With a few well-placed strikes, dodges and counters, Mello was able to easily dispatch of the other cronies, leaving just him and the boss standing amidst the pile of groaning bodies littering the sidewalk. The boss swung first, swinging a wild hook in an attempt to catch Mello in the jaw, to which the blonde managed to thankfully lean back from, using the momentum of his leaning forward to throw a jab in the man’s face, surprising him just that little bit. Without even hesitating, Mello followed his jab up with an open-palmed strike on either side of the man’s head, striking him in the ears and discombobulating him enough to almost put him out of the fight entirely. Deciding to not let up until he was flat on his ass, Mello delivered an uppercut into the male’s stomach, followed by a hook to the jaw and a front kick to the knee, enough to kick his leg out from underneath him and drop him down onto the one knee.

Before he’d even have the chance to beg for mercy or forgiveness from Mello, Mello had already brought his leg around, roundhouse kicking him square in the head to send him crashing down onto the pavement.

Dusting himself off, Mello made the walk back to where he’d left the paper bag, but as he turned back around to continue heading back to the apartment, he’d be stopped in his tracks by that same puppy, sat at his feet, looking up at him with those big ol’ eyes.

If Mello was as mean as he generally was to people in terms of dogs, he’d have shoved the thing out of the way and kept walking as if nothing had just happened.

But, of course, Mello had a soft-spot for such a beady-eyed creature.

So, when he’d returned to his apartment, Near would peek back over the couch to spot Mello dual-wielding - a paper bag full of KFC in the one hand, and a small puppy in the other. The KFC, he’d fully expected - the dog? Well, that wasn’t.

“...Mihael, don’t tell me you adopted a dog,” Near said as Mello hustled over to the counter, eager to plop the bag down before he ended up dropping it on the floor.

“No, nonono, not really… I mean, well, not  _ officially, _ but see, there were these guys attacking this stray dog, and I helped him, and I wanted to come back home, but he wanted to come with me, so…” he’d trail off, having just realised he hadn’t breathed that entire time, taking a deep breath to recollect his thoughts, with a smile. “Call it an accidental adoption.”

“Mihael. The landlord was pretty clear about not having pets on the premises,” Near responded with a frown.

“I know, I know! I mean, it’s not like we have to keep him, I just wanted to make sure he was okay before… y’know, I guess… I guess we let him back out?” responded Mello, seeming quite against the idea. He didn’t want the dog to have to return to the outside world - because, just from what he’d seen tonight, the world’s a cruel, cruel place, even to something as innocent as the puppy he’d set on the kitchen floor. Mello looked to Near, with an uncharacteristic look on his face - one of sympathy. “Can’t we keep him, even just for a few weeks?”

Near was entirely taken aback - not only by the words that came out of Mello’s mouth, but also by the expression on his face showing pure, unfeigned sympathy for something that wasn’t Near himself - widely considered to have been the only person of worth to Mello. He’d hesitated on giving his immediate no, pursing his lips for a moment in thought before responding.  “Okay, fine. But if the landlord comes around sometime, we’ll have to clean the place spotless and move him out for the day,” Near cautioned, which got a big, big smile from Mello, who immediately rushed over, leaned over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug.

From that point on, Near and Mello became the honourary (and completely accidental) dads of the stray shikoku, opting to continue their movie night - albeit with one extra viewer. And, despite Near’s constant warnings to Mello to not feed the dog any chicken, Mello would ‘accidentally’ drop small pieces of chicken meat for the small puppy to eat.

After all, they didn’t really have dog food, either. They’d definitely need to go grocery shopping tomorrow.


End file.
